A domain name registry operator is an entity having contractual obligations with ICANN to operate a domain name registry for domain names registered in a top-level domain (TLD). A registry operator may utilize a registry service provider to actually perform the services. Registrants seek to register domain names via on-line transactions. Registrants typically engage with registrars, which are entities accredited to sell domain names by the domain name registry operator and/or service provider. Within a particular TLD, what may be registered for use as a domain name and who may register the domain name may be limited by various rules and/or policies. Registry operators may be subject to a nation state's policies or rules, for example.
As is widely understood, the Internet is a publicly available communication network which crosses political and other geographic borders. Domain name registry components may be physically located in one geographic region yet manage domain names subject to the policies or rules of an authority located in and/or having jurisdiction over a different geographic region.